Venom (film)
Tom Hardy as Edward "Eddie" Brock/Venom Michelle Williams as Ann Weying Riz Ahmed as Dr.Carlton Drake/Maniac Scott Haze as Roland Treece/Phage Reid Scott as Dr.Trevor Cole/Riot Jenny Slate as Dr.Dora Skirth/Agony Sailor Larouque as Dr.Donna Diego/Scream Michael Trevino as Ramon Hernandez/Lasher Wayne Pere as Dr.Emerson Sope Aduko as Dr.Rosie Colins Woody Harrelson as Cletus Kasady(Cameo) Tom Holland as Peter Parker(Cameo) Plot The movie starts with a spaceship flying in space and inside are two aliens.They have large white eyes and purple skin.They are speaking in an alien language.In the cargo bay,there is a cylinder filled with black liquid.Then the cylinder cracks and the liquid leaks out and starts crawling towards the two aliens. The liquid then shoots a tendril into the 2 aliens and spike shoot out of them and they fall into pieces.The ship then starts to crash towards a planet,Earth.The screen then cuts to Eddie Brock waking up in his bed covered in sweat.He then gets ready for the day.He then gets a notification from his phone that reminds him that today is the day his divorce gets finalized.He then gets to his divorce lawyer's office and Is signing the paper along with his ex-wife Ann Weying. Eddie then feels something in his head and collapses on the floor.Eddie is then showed in MRI machine and his Doctor,Trevor Cole,is telling Ann that Eddie has cancer.Ann then tell Eddie that he has cancer and she tells him that he has 2 months to live.Eddie then calls his boss to tell him that he needs the new case.Ann asks him what new case.Eddie then changes back into his regular clothes.He then leaves the hospital in a rush while Ann looks on concerned.He then heads to his second apartment and runs into the nearby forest with a gun.He then is about to shoot himself in the head to avoid a painful death from cancer.Then,the ship that was in space is searing through the sky and starts to crash into the forest.Eddie then sprints to get away but he get lost and he has to jump into a lake to avoid the fallout.He then resurfaces,and then runs home to tell Ann.When he gets home,Ann asks him if he saw the crash and he replies that he had to jump into the water to get away from the fallout.He then says he is going to check out the crash site and Ann tells him to be careful.He then sneaks to the site and finds that it is surrounded by Hazmat Crews and The police.He then sees the crew take some weird looking canisters into a truck that says"Life Foundation" driving in the pouring rain.He then chooses to follow them in his motorcycle and he follows them to their base. Eddie then finds himself at the Life Foundation base and is forced to hide and watch a man open up a chest in the back of the truck,and in the chest,there are 6 canisters,and they have black,yellow,green,orange,blue,and purple goo in them.The man orders the scientists to take the canisters,which they do.When they all leave,Eddie sneaks in and sees a bunch of laboratories with robots experimenting on the goo in the canisters.He then is about to leave when he sees a tall man with the name Ramon Hernandez and he is suddenly knocked out.Eddie then wakes up in another MRI machine and he sees Dr.Cole,who is actually working for the Life Foundation and Eddie notices that the black goo is in a needle and is injected into Eddie.Eddie then is knocked out again,but when he wakes up again with a machine monitoring his vitals,suddenly there is a spike in the machine and Eddie starts screaming and lashing out against the doctors and he manages to break out and someone activates the security alarm and the man in black tells a man named Treece to follow Brock.Eddie then gets to his motorcycle and starts driving away,but is quickly followed by 3 Suvs. Eddie then manages to make 2 of them crash into each other.Eddie is then falls of the motorcycle and lands on his feet.But then,he is run into by the 3rd Suv and lands on the road.The man named Treece then walks out and tells Drake on his walkie talkie that he has the target and is engaging the target.He then starts telling Eddie that his boss wants that thing inside him.Eddie's leg then snaps back into place due to it be broken when he fell.He then starts to choke Treece and then he begins to be covered by the black goo which covers his whole body.When Eddie opens his eyes,white eyes appear on his face,while also opening his mouth,which reveals rows of razor sharp teeth.He then starts beating on Treece,almost killing him.